Roses and Poison
by HarleyRapunzelSong
Summary: Three women. With three different futures. who will turn on one another, who will stay true..and who will die before she can ever make amends? I don't own HP!XD bad summary.


"Mother please-"

"Never again!"

"But mother really, she never did anything wrong, just-"

"I repeat, NEVER AGAIN!"

I never thought this day would come. I was standing in our shabby living room, standing in front of my mother. Her wand was out, and pointed at our wall.

On the wall was a family tree. OUR family tree. The most ancient house of Black. Mother had her wand pointed at a certain spot in the wall. A spot with a picture of a beautiful young woman with long auburn hair and blue eyes. My sister, Andromeda.

And my mother was about to burn that spot right off the wall.

"Mother-just.. listen!"

"No! Never! She's disgraced our family, that one has, and it's time for her to go!"

"Mother, no!"

"Serves her right," a voice said from besides my mother. My other sister stood there, her brown curls bouncing when she spoke. "She doesn't deserve to be on the tree any longer."

"Bella! She's our sister!" I was gasping for breath now.

"Not anymore, she's not." A slight grin came upon her face.

"But-but-" I was at a loss for words.

"But nothing, Narcissa. Now stand aside and let me get along with it."

"Mother- i-"

"Move I said!"

"But- let me just-"

"MOVE!"

Just then she pushed me into the wall, and a loud boom was heard soon after. Then I began to cry. It just wasn't fair.

Bellatrix soon began to laugh and skip around the room. "She's gone! She's gone! That filthy little blood traitor is gone! She's gone!"

"No.." I whispered into the wall. "No…"

I knocked on the wooden door, and a loud echo bounced off. Then I heard a click and the door swung open. A woman stood there, her blue eyes piercing into me.

"Bella?" she whispered.

I smiled. "Yes, may I come in?"

She looked at me a moment, then ushered me in hastily.

I looked around the room. Nothing special, just like the rest of ours. A simple pink colored wall (although I had painted mine black) , a bed, and a small chair.

"Bella?" she asked again.

I looked up and smiled again. "Yes?"  
"I've actually been wanting to talk to you..it's really important." She looked at me with wide eyes.

"I've actually wanted to talk to you too." I walked over and sat down on the rickety bed.

She looked relieved. "Oh, thank goodness, Bella, I'm so glad you understand. He's perfect, and I'm glad you're not mad. I think…" she stopped to take a breath. "I love him Bella."

"Oh, well, yes..i mean.." I stopped. That was not wanted I wanted to talk about at all. I became suspicious. I squinted my eyes at her. "Who,Ann?"

"Ted. " She said, laughing. "He's the muggle down the lane, oh, Bella, he's Wonderful!"

I stood up. "A MUGGLE?!" I shrieked. "You're IN LOVE with a Muggle? You filthy mudblood traitor, no wonder mother burnt your off the family tree! I thought it was just because you did something wrong..and well, I guess you did! Something ENTIRELY WRONG! YOU ARE A BLACK, ARE YOU NOT?!" I came over and grabbed my younger sister by her pretty auburn hair, and leaned in close to her ear. "I SAID, YOU ARE A BLACK, ARE YOU NOT!?"

She whimpered pitifully. "Bella, please…"

"NO! YOU FILTHY.. YOU..YOU.. MUGGLE!" I screamed the word, and instantly, wish I had taken it back.

"Muggle?" whispered Andromeda, her face pale.

I let go of her hair. "Ann, I didn't mean.."

She turned away from me, than ran out of the room.

"Ann!" I called, rushing out after her. "Andromeda!"

"Ann.." I stopped in the hallway. Little did I know that that would be the last time I'd ever see my sister again.

"Mommy?"

I turned, looking at the person who had spoken. There stood my daughter, in her frilly nightgown. Her eyes were wide.

"Yes, Nymphadora?"

She frowned.  
"Don't Call me Nymphadora!" Her brown hair suddenly flashed a bright shade of pink.

I laughed, picking the little girl up and sitting her on my lap. "Yes, Tonks?"

She smiled. "Where is daddy? He's not home yet.. He should be home by now.." She crossed her skinny arms across her chest.

I stopped. She was right. He wasn't home yet. But I didn't want to scare Tonks, so I lied, trying to comfort her.

"He's probably..still at work..that's all.."

"But he should be home by now!" She threw her arms in the air.

"I know." I said, standing up and carrying the little girl down the hallway and back to her room. "He'll be here, don't you worry."

We reached the room, and I tucked her into the little pink bed.

"Are you sure?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at me.

I chuckled. "Yes, I'm sure. Now go to sleep, and when you wake up in the morning, he'll be here."

She smiled, then snuggled down into the covers. Soon, she was snoring. Then, I walked out of her room and closed the door. Slowly, I slid down the wall outside the door, out my head in my hands, and cried.

First Ted, and next… The rest of my family, and the ones that I love.


End file.
